User blog:Bookerr389/Quest for knowledge part 1
Jack Oathbourne Scholar 19 Posts Last Monday The Paladin would stretch his arms out," I promised I would help rebuild, and I know the best way to do....scripture." A large smile would cross his face, " So let's see.... ah yes a Civil War in the Plaugelands that the first one. " He would think for a moment , " I think the Plaugelands is the best place to start, local history of course." Nodding his head he would set out to the Eastern and Western Plaugelands to begin. Three days later Wednesday afternoon Eastern Plaugelands After a long three day trek through the Eastern kingdoms the young paladin would make it to Lights Hope Chapel, " Its been a while since I have been here." He would say, his voice seemed tired maybe he didn't catch that much sleep in order to get here quickly. Dismounting his horse he would stretch his arms high into the sky, " Alright hopefully the librarian here has a copy of the book." Rubbing his eyes he would give a small sigh before heading over to the main building. Upon entering the building he would scan the area, after a while his eyes would lay upon an elderly gentleman who appeared to be working with several large books. Jack approached calling to this man, " Excuse me good sir, but are you the librarian of Lights Hope?" The elderly man would look up, replying in a voice very similar to Deckard Caine he would say, " Why yes I am Brother Michael the librarian of this place, how may I help you?" Jack would smile, " A pleasure to meet you brother I am Paladin Jack Oathbourne and I have come in search of a specific book that I was hoping you might have." Brother Michael would stroke his long white beard, " Hmmm which book might this be?" Pulling out his small list of books he would quickly check for the one he needed, " Ummm....a Civil War in the Plaugelands." Michael would continue to stroke his beard, nodding his head in a sagely way, " Let me check to see if we have that book." Michael would walk away from Jack for a few minutes, upon his return he would reply, " My apologies young Paladin but it seems our copy has been lost." Jack would turn his head, his right brow raised, " Lost?" Michael would nod, " Yes it was checked out five years ago by an Argent Crusader named Albus Grimsbane." Nodding his head in confusion he would say, " Oh alright and where might I find this man?" A saddened look would cross Michaels face, " His corpse is in Strathome." Jack would step back, " Are you sure?" Michael would nod, " He participated in a raid against the city to help purge it of corruption, from the people who made it back they said he was stabbed and ripped to pieces near the front gates." Michael would sigh, " Poor boy, he was still quite young." Jack would think on this for a moment, "Hmmm....I made a promise that I would help rebuild the Brotherhoods library and I shall fulfill this promise." Michael would look at Jack, " That would be madness, Strathome is still full of undead. You would be torn to pieces." Jack would turn towards the door, " You said he was near the front gate....I shall be quick on my feet and retrieve this book." Micahel would sigh, " Very well...you seem like a strong individual, may the Light protect you." Two hours later Strathome City, Eastern Plaugelands. The city of Strathome seemed to have a rather grim feeling to it. For some reason the city was still ablaze yet it had been at least a decade since those flames had been lit. Jack looked at the city, he gave a small sigh before saying, " Well.....I made a promise." Strutting into the city he would immediately be bombarded with a terrible smell, the smell of rotting flesh, " Light have mercy this place smells." Pinching his nose he would look away for a moment. Grunting he would say," I made a promise." The walkway way past the gate seemed to be full of bodies, for some reason they still seemed fresh, " I have got a bad feeling about this." Before continuing he would call back to Michaels words, " Stabbed and ripped to pieces......" He quickly scanned over all the bodies, " That must be at least half of these people, I should have asked for more information." He would sigh," Ok lets begin checking." Twenty minutes of searching would go by, and in that twenty minutes Jack ended up being covered in enough blood to paint a house, " Ughhh.....its everywhere." He moaned. Approaching the last body he would sigh, " Please be the guy." Searching the mangled corpse he would come upon a book," Can it be." He said, his voice full of curiosity. The book was covered in bits and pieces of dear old Albus, quickly Jack shook the pieces off," It must be." With the book cleaned of flesh the title ' A Civil War in the Plaugelands' would appear. Letting out a screech of joy he would throw his clenched fist in the air, " Thank the Light I found it!!!" Upon screaming this he would get a screech in reply, " Rwahahaha." Jack quickly looked around his surroundings. The bodies that he had been searching began to rise, " Fleshhhhhh...." They seemed to say in harmony. Jack would shake his head, " Well I was hoping to get out of here without having to get into a scuffle, but if I must then I must." Opening his satchel he would place the book within it, " This will be interesting it has been at least two months since I have had a confrontation with the undead." Unsheathing his blade he prepared himself for the rising bodies. The corpses would moan and groan as they picked themselves up. Some were so badly cut up that they were simply a torso," Flessssh." They would say again, this time even louder then the first. Once they had picked themselves up they began to approach Jack, " Flessssssh." They said again. With a burst of speed one of the Undead a not to badly decayed foot soldier would charge at Jack, " Flessssh!!!" It would scream. With one large swing Jack would cut through the undead footmen, " Thank the Light these are simply mindless undead. I would be in a bit of a pickle if they actually knew tactics." As more of the rising corpses of the front gate came at Jack he would slash the down just like the footmen, " Avast yee maties, I Captain Jack will live this day." Jack would say with a nervous laugh, he must have been trying to keep his spirits up. The Undead corpses seemed to not end, " This is getting bad!!!!" Jack would say. He would continue to swing his blade, and he would even let out a ball of Holy energy every so often. The Undead seemed to keep coming though, and after a bit they surrounded Jack, " Flessssssh!!!!" They screamed," OH boy." He would then look down to his libram, " This is going to cost me a lot of energy.....but its all I have." Quickly taking his libram out he would open it to a specific page and would begin to say loudly in Church speak. "O divine lucis aeternae, et conteram fortitudinem regni quaeso maxima hostium - spiritibus malignis. Et mittent eos in intima concatenata vacuum ibi in sempiternum Posside et regnum legitime Quae tu creasti pectora.Referam orationem de corde puro amore tuo ex omni pulsu et flatus ego. Sit ita." Translation for Church speak people ( O Divine Eternal Light, I beg You to destroy the Power of your greatest enemy - the evil spirits.Cast them into the deepest recesses of the void and chain them there forever! Take possession of your Kingdom which You have created and which is rightfully yours.I repeat this prayer out of pure love for You with every beat of my heart and with every breath I take. May it be so.) With every word that fell from the Paladins mouth, an aura would begin to shimmer around the Paladin. It grew brighter and brighter, so bright in fact that some of the undead had to look away. Then with a great glow the aura expanded outward and caught the undead. Upon the touch of this Aura the Undead closest to Jack would disintegrate, the others however simply fell over and moaned in pain. Jack would begin to huff before coughing, " Nows.....my chance" The Paladin barely full of energy would run out of Strathome. Twenty mintues later Lights Hope chapel, Eastern Plaugelands The Guards of Lights Hope would look past the walls of their small sactuary, ever vigilant for the evil forces of the world. A shambling body would be seen in the distance, " It seems another shambler found its way here." The Guards would draw their blades and approach the shambling body. Upon getting closer they would see that this was no undead but a living man but he was on the cusp of darkness, " By the Lights Grace its that man the Brother Michael spoke of he lives." Quickly the guards put their arms around the man and carried him into the chapel walls. Four hours later Lights Hope Chapel infirmary, Eastern Plaugelands Jack shook his head as he came out of sleep, " Where...." A familiar old mans voice would be heard, " Rest young Jack, you are extremely deprived of energy. It seems you called upon the Light to do something way to big." Jack would try and sit up but would be hit with a wave of nausea," Yeah....I had to get out of the city." Brother Michael would sigh, " I told you that was a bad idea, but you didn't listen." Jack would chuckle, " Check my satchel Brother Michael." The elderly man would give a quizzical look before searching the satchel. Pulling out the book Jack sought Michael would let out a gasp, " You found the book." Michael would look at Jack in amazement, " By the Lights grace you must be blessed." Jack would nod, " I made a promise." He would say, " Yes....yes the book should come back with me as it is the Lights Hopes copy but......I think you've earned it." Jack would nod, " Thank you Brother Micahel." Micahel would nod back, " Now get some rest your very tired. Jack would nod back in agreement, "Yeah I think I will." Michael would then leave the room, " Now then......Sargeras and the Betrayal where might you be." Category:Blog posts